


Cuddling Is Better Anyway

by tiredTimaeus



Series: 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge (Davekat) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, cheesy and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredTimaeus/pseuds/tiredTimaeus
Summary: Dave and Karkat keep things slow for Dave's sake





	Cuddling Is Better Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge Day 1 - Naked Cuddling  
> (okay I wrote this last year and it was the first thing like this I ever wrote so you know...)

Dave is rambling again. He does this pretty much every movie night for some reason. You swear he only watches movies to complain about them, but you have learned some methods of surviving his verbal vomits, like listening to the way his voice cracks occasionally, or watching the way his shirt moves as he breaths.

You're lying in your respiteblock on a pile of comfy cushions that the two of you have plundered. The movie has been over long enough that the computer has gone to sleep, and you're starting to envy it.

With your head propped up on your arm you lay next to him and watch him rant, thinking that maybe it's time to interrupt him. He could go on like this for hours if you didn't break his flow.

“All I'm saying is that maybe is Mufasa had just like addressed the social grievances of the hyenas or some shit he wouldn't be dead at the bottom of a canyon by the end of scene seven. You know?”

“Hmm,” you mumble and then, “Hey, Dave?”

“Yeah, dude? What…” His voice trails off when he looks over at you his gaze catches yours. Transfixed by red eyes looking back at you, you feel the initiative to tell him to go to bed fade. You feel like something is trying to rip its way out of your chest, wanting so badly to reach out and just touch him.

“Hey,” he says.

“Hey,” is the only thing you can respond with. God why is it always so awkward? Why can't you just be cool and suave, like the trolls in all those movies. Just kiss him and ask if you could tear off his clothes a little, but it never works that way with Dave.

It's not like you and Dave hadn't done some stuff before but somehow it was always weird, and Dave never wanted to talk about it. It doesn't help that he turns you into a stammering idiot who can't form a proper sentence.

Dave turns onto his side so that he's facing you. There's just a few inches separating you now, and you catch your breath, steeling yourself to make your move. With a tremble you move your hand to his chest. It's as awkward as ever, but you can't help smiling when you feel his heart beat.

You feel him shudder, and with a start he looks away from you.

“Are you alright?” you ask, letting your hand slip to the floor.

There's silence as Dave stares down at your feet. Ten seconds, fifteen, twenty.

“Yeah, I'm good,” he says, looking back at you and smiling.

“Are you,” you begin to ask as he moves closer till his face is just an inch from yours. “Sure?' you gasp.

“Yeah.” He kisses you. A light kiss on the lips first, but when it's done you kiss him back and this one's deeper. You run your hand through his hand, the kiss breaks. You slip your hand under his shirt, touching the soft skin of his stomach and chest. You tug on the shirt, and he gets the idea. He sits up and lets you pull the shirt off him

He laughs when you it gets caught around his head, but you give it another tug and it comes off, revealing his ruffled hair and grinning face. You should be admiring his bare torso but there's something so much more distracting about his crooked grin.

You're both sitting on your knees in front of each other now. You take your own shirt off, and once you throw it to the floor next to his Dave kisses you again. After just a second he pulls away his lips. Fucking tease.

You fumble unbuttoning your pants and fall onto your back. Lifting your ass up you slide your pants down as far as can and kick them the rest of the way off.

When you look back at Dave, you see him fallowing your lead. His pants are around his knees, and you watch as he pulls them off by the hems.

He rolls over to look at you.

You reach over and slide your hand down his side and onto his hips. You rest your hand for a moment at the waistband of his underwear, then gently push him onto his back. He lets out a gasp and you move between his legs. You grab his underwear and pull them off. It was your turn to lick your lips, looking down at the him.

But before you make another move you notice that, although Dave is still smiling up at you like everything is fine, his hands are shaking, he is breathing too quickly, and his eyes look blank.

“Karkat?” he says as you hesitate. His smile fades, and it's like a switch is flipped and he's an entirely different Dave, one that is vulnerable and that you need to protect.

You sigh and move over and lay down next to him.

“Did I,” He breaths heavily like he's holding back tears. “Did I fuck this up or something.”

“What? No. Dave you didn't…” you try to collect your thoughts, which isn't easy with him right next to you, naked and on the verge of tears. Life's never as easy as a rom-com, is it? You reach up and run your fingers through his hair. “Dave, I just want to know what you want to do.”

He keeps his eyes on you while you brush his hair away from his forehead, and it falls right back.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“We don't need to do anything else if you don't feel up to it, Dave. Like if you want to just go to bed or something it's fine.”

“I think maybe,” he says tentatively. “I just want to stay I like this, with you.”

“Yeah we can just. You know…”

“Cuddle.”

“Yeah.”

He rubs a hand over your chest and you watch him with a kind of wonder. He really is beautiful, every weird human part of him.

“Hey, Karkat,”

“Yeah, Dave?”

“I know you're enjoying the view and everything, but it's a little unfair that I have to sit here with my dick out while you're all snug as a bug in your troll Underoos.”

“What?”

He sits up then starts pumping his fist in the air, chanting, “Take them off. Take them off. Take them off.”

It's his usual annoying antics, but it makes you smile because it is his usual annoying antics. So you shrug and say “Fine, whatever.” You squirm out of your underwear without sitting up.

He whistles and applauds once they're off, making you want to pull them back on out of spite, but also kiss him because he's an idiot. Before you can do either he falls beside you and buries his face into your chest. He wraps his arm around you and hugs you closer.

You feel him kissing your collarbone, then kissing your neck, and you hug him back.

Slowly you explore each others bodies, trying just to make more contact. You're pressed as close as possible, and some how it's still not enough.

You yelp when he squeezes your ass, and he looks up to face you. He lets out a nervous chuckle.

“You've got a cute ass, Vantas,”

“You're an ass.”

“Yeah I'm pretty cute too.”

“Yes you are. You're a complete douche, but you're a cute one.”

He laughs again, wraps his leg over yours and kisses you. You sigh as you feel him nuzzle your neck and run your hand through his hair again.

You can feel his heart beat again, but this time it's beating next to yours, and it feels like you could stay like this forever.

Dave Strider is all around you. Dave Strider's skin is soft and warm against you, and You kiss the top of his head. You thank paradox space for Dave fucking Strider.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so my intention is to continue with the challenge thing, and I've already written the second day so stay tuned for that I guess.


End file.
